Territorial
by AlexaNDYE
Summary: Pepper gets an angry call from an employee that threatens to sue Stark Industries. Tony will have to explain this one. One-shot!


**TERRITORIAL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, other than the angry business man. **

**Please read and review!**

* * *

><p>"No, there are… numerous… concerns regarding—" She paused into the phone, unable to believe the conversation she was having with another, and very furious, business employee. She was standing in the living room, right next to the television. She did not look happy.<p>

It was then Tony walked in on her conversation. His concern grew when Pepper began to draw her hand to her forehead, gently massaging it. He walked over to her and furrowed her eyebrows, mouthing, _What's wrong?_ She was clearly pissed at him; She only gave him a death threatening glare.

"Yes, I understand." She said into the phone, gazing elsewhere. "I'm sorry to hear that he did that to you. I'll make sure he doesn't do it again."

Tony rested his hands on his hip, wondering what she was talking about, and who she was talking to. He tapped her on her shoulder, searching for her attention, but all he got was another glare. After that, he decided to look away, and casually glanced back at her.

"Uh-huh." Pepper answered again, and finally nodded. "Bye." After that, she lifted the phone from her ear, and ended the call with a button. Her arms crossed her chest, unable to make of the situation. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" He gazed down at her, eyebrows still furrowed.

"Threaten a business employee."

"Which one?" He asked innocently.

"There's more than one?" She practically shouted. "Oh my god, Tony…"

"What?" He slightly shrugged, wondering what he did.

"Jared Kowsky just called and threatened to sue Stark Industries for hostile work environments." She pressed her lips together and angrily looked up at Tony. "When I asked him what happened, he said you threatened to throw him off the roof, toss his body in a blender, and drop everything off the empire state building. Then he said something about how even Sherlock Holmes won't be able to solve his death."

"Oh, that." Tony shrugged it off, and walked away, towards the kitchen.

"Tony this is serious." She trailed behind him, and tried controlling her anger. "You can't just threaten an employee."

He stopped in front of the fridge and opened it to get a sandwich. He grabbed one of the ham and cheese sandwiches from the back and casually munched on it. He shrugged again and kept on snacking.

"Why _exactly_ did you threaten him?" She eyed him suspiciously, hoping his reason was a good one.

"He and a few other employees were trash talking you." He simply responded, walking out of the kitchen.

"That's it?" She blinked. "You realize you might have just cost _your _company millions of dollars? And that's only if he actually goes through and attempts to sue us." She brought her hand to her forehead. "And oh my lord, those other employees might sue too…"

"Pepper, don't worry about it." He tried to reassure her.

"Don't worry about it? How can I not worry about it? Do you realize the publicity we'll get from this? Stocks will go down and—" She tried to tell him but he instantly cut her off. He sensed her panic and couldn't take it anymore. She needed to relax.

Before he could set foot on the first step on the stairs that led to his workshop, he turned around, and finished his sandwich.

"If you must know, they weren't really trash talking you." He chewed a few more times before he swallowed.

"So, you threatened them for shits and giggles?" _Was he screwing with her?_ She thought, unable to make of his actions.

"No." He prolonged his answer. "They were talking to each other. They were saying how beautiful, gorgeous, and cute you were."

"In other words, they were complimenting me?" She blinked at him.

"Yeah." He nodded. "I didn't get mad until after they started talking about how easy you were, and how much of an awesome fu—"

She held her hand up to stop him. When he did, he raised his eyebrows at her, trying to see if he calmed her down.

"I'm only reciting the words they said." He gave her a small smile before resting his hands on her waist. "You should have known by now how territorial I can get."

"Mm…" She hummed, feeling him squeeze her waist in affection.

"I hate it when people talk about my girlfriend like that." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Surely, one wouldn't expect Tony Stark to personally threaten someone over a woman. It wasn't something people were used to. He was such a playboy, billionaire, and lazy, but he was so charming.

"Clearly." She tried not to grin back. He was holding her in his grease stained pants, and a white cotton t-shirt. He looked so charming, and handsome in his outfit. His tousled hair made her want him that much more.

He dipped his head forward and rested it in the crook of her neck. He even planted light feather kisses along her neck. Pepper wrapped her hands around his neck and rested her cheek against his shoulder.

"You don't have to do that, you know." She mumbled into his shoulder.

"What, kiss you?" He pulled away, furrowing his eyebrows.

"No… I mean… what you did to that man. You don't have to do that for me. I can take care of myself." She sweetly smiled back at him. She tried to control the urges that wanted her to thoughtfully kiss him.

"Well," He started out, staring down at her lips. "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I just let them say that about you?"

She responded with a light giggle. He could buy her flowers, buy her a puppy, and even buy her a star in her name. He could do so many things to charm her; to make her happy, or to just make her laugh in glee. He was a man with many talents, and charming women came natural to him.

After their kiss on the rooftop so many months ago, he had been showing his affection in various ways. She couldn't even remember when there was a night when he didn't kiss her good night, or kiss her good morning. He took every chance he got to kiss her. It didn't bother her. God, it sure didn't.

"At least you didn't threaten them with Iron Man." She grinned, and played with the hairs on the nape of his neck.

His gaze was still on her lips, until they traveled slowly up to her eyes. "Uh…" He hummed lowly, wondering if it was wrong that he did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: :) Just a little fun break from my other fic.  
><strong>


End file.
